The Trials of a Family Blessed
by Rogue.Aimes
Summary: Very AU - In which Trevelyan, Hawke and Cousland are all cousins. Set after first reaching Skyhold, read as Alexa Trevelyan and her cousins set out to join forces and find just how blessed they really are.
1. Shock Reunions

Hi guys! Welcome to my very AU Dragon Age story! This is my first for DA and I will do my best to upload at least once a week.

I hope you enjoy my spin on Inquisition! This first chapter is relatively short but they will grow the more the story progresses.

* * *

Shock Reunion

Alexa Trevelyan wandered slowly through the fortress that was Skyhold, with a small smile gracing her lips. The Mark on her hand tingled slightly as she passed a few refugees who had gathered around one of the tables in the main hall; slowly making her way outside and up to the battlement where Varric was waiting to introduce her to the Champion of Kirkwall. A puff of breath escaped the lips of the dark haired Inquisitor, her mind returning her to her childhood and the Cousland's home where she and her cousins would frequently run through the halls, ducking through doorways and the maze of corridors, all the while being chased by the cook. Alexa grinned to herself as she remembered Kiara's cheeky smile and Arya's sarcastic nature, the nights sneaking to the roof and overlooking the lands of Thedas. Stopping before she reached the tower where Varric was waiting, Alexa leaned against the top of the castles walls and looked out to the snow-capped mountains. She remembered the last time she had seen Kiara Cousland, a fierce fight between her and the now Warden Commander had left a strain on their bond. Not even a week later, Alexa's blonde haired cousin had been conscripted into the Wardens and no word had been heard since. _I even sent her a damn letter and asked for her help. Damn you, Kiara. Where the hell are you?_ Alexa sighed, pushing her dark hair away, her thoughts turning to her other cousin, Arya. She hadn't seen her brown haired cousin since Alexa herself had told the Hawke's that she would lure the darkspawn away from them, thus nearly sacrificing herself to ensure her family's safety. _Even Arya has been silent, and I sent her a letter telling her I was alive and needed her help I hope she wasn't killed in the siege of Kirkwall._ Straightening herself and turning to the door that would lead her through to the battlement where Varric and the Champion were waiting. _It's funny, the way Varric described this Champion and her nature she almost sounds like Arya. Even with the name Hawke, but it couldn't be the same Hawke, could it?_ With a final, almost defeated sigh, Alexa pushed through and smiled at Varric with a small wave.

"Hey Varric, where is this Champion of yours?" The blonde dwarf grinned and nodded behind Alexa, who turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Inquisitor, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall." An all too familiar voice caused Alexa's breath to catch in her throat and her purple-green eyes fell on the light blue of her cousin, Arya.

"Though, I don't use that-" Hawke stopped short, a smile appearing on her worn face. "Alexa Trevelyan. Now you're a sight for sore eyes." Alexa grinned at her cousin, before launching herself into the mage's arms with a squeal.

"Arya Hawke! I don't believe it! I thought you were dead! I never imagined you were the Hawke which Varric spoke of." Both cousins turned to the dwarf, who stood with his mouth open, eyes wide as he looked between the pair.

"How do you two know each other?" Arya smirked at her best friend wrapping her arm around Alexa. "Alexa is my cousin, Var. From my father's side though, we haven't seen each other since Arya lured a dozen or so darkspawn away ensuring Bethany, Carver, Mother and I could escape." Her blue eyes grew sad at mentioning her now deceased family, but she shrugged it off. Varric shook his head with a smile at his friend and nodded,

"Well, maybe I'll leave you two to catch up. Inquisitor, if you have any questions about Corypheus after you have spoken with your…cousin then I'll be happy to answer." With another smile, the stocky dwarf took his leave as Arya and Alexa watched him go.

"Tell me cousin, how in the name of the Maker did you become Inquisitor?" Arya seated herself on the ground, her staff placed beside her. Alexa shrugged, dropping to the ground with a sigh. "Bad luck, bad timing, my family demanding I must go. Take your pick, dear cousin." Arya grinned and drew fire in her hand, knowing the pressure the Trevelyan's placed upon her month younger cousin, twirling the flames between her fingers she tilted her head to look at the green mark on Alexa's hand. "Does it hurt?" Alexa shrugged, her hand humming with energy. "I assume it would feel like drawing upon magic. It hurts occasionally, but most of the time it's more a nuisance."

Arya nodded, letting out a laugh. "Well, no one can say our family isn't interesting. I'm the Champion of Kirkwall who pretty much helped start this damn war, you're the Inquisitor who has the hellish job of closing that Breach and stopping Corypheus and Kiara is the Warden Commander and Hero of Fereldan." Alexa laughed alongside her cousin, wiping her eyes as she regained her breath. "At least we've all got interesting stories to tell. But first things first, cousin. Tell me everything you can about Corypheus. Once we've talked and I have spoken to my advisors I wish to find Kiara."

"We will find Kiara, I promise you." Arya snuffed out the flames she had been playing with and settled herself against the wall more comfortably as she began to tell Alexa everything she knew of Corypheus and her defeat of him.


	2. Bonding Time and a Flustered Inquistor

Alexa and Arya sat on the battlement talking for hours about Corypheus, Merrill, Anders and everything the pair had been through since they last saw each other. With the sun setting and the air growing considerably colder, the cousins decided that they should move and begin to lay their plans in motion. Arya stood first, stretching her arms above her head, picking up the intricately designed staff before letting out a low chuckle. Alexa tilted her head curiously at her cousin before standing to move beside her.

"What have you seen, cousin?"

Arya pointed out to the grounds of the castle, and both women watched as Cassandra stormed across the grounds, undoubtedly heading towards Varric. Alexa grinned, before shaking her head and grabbing hold of her cousin.

"Come on, Arya. Let's go see how Varric talks his way out of this one." A slight grin and a shove from her cousin sent Alexa running off ahead, leading the way around the top of the walls until the voices of Cassandra and Varric could be heard. Stopping dead, Alexa pointed to one of the many rooms off the walls before the pair entered and quickly moved up the stairs, staring as Cassandra and Varric moved around the tables.

"You knew where Hawke was all along!" Cassandra yelled at the dwarf who in turn looked to Alexa and Arya, his eyes begging them to intervene. Alexa opened her mouth to speak but Arya beat her to it.

"Lady Pentaghast, if I may speak freely?"

Cassandra turned to Arya with a surprised expression before nodding slightly.

"I asked Varric to not speak of where I have been. He's my best friend, and very loyal. Do not presume to question him because he was doing what I asked of him."

Varric shot Arya a grateful look before turning his attention back to Cassandra.

"Sorry Seeker, but I did this to keep Hawke from your clutches. And look, we have the Inquisitor now. I'd say that's a win. You people have done enough to Hawke."

The dwarf said no more as he brushed past the cousins, leaving them to watch as Cassandra dropped into a seat and sighed. Nudging Arya, Alexa pointed to where Varric had gone and sat opposite Cassandra, hearing her cousins retreating footsteps.

"I know I was wrong to yell at him, but he lied to me Inquisitor!"

Alexa nodded, running a hand through her dark hair and let out a quiet chuckle. "I know, but I'm glad he did."

Cassandra's head shot up and her mouth dropped open, confusion and shock etched on her features.

"The Champion, Arya, is my cousin Cassandra." Alexa shot out quickly, not wanting Cassandra to think she was angry. The Seeker's face morphed into shock, her light brown eyes watching the Inquisitor curiously.

"Cousins? But… how did we not know? How did Josephine not find the connection?"

Alexa laughed softly, shrugging as she studied the Seeker.

"I'm not sure, we're related through our father's. Perhaps Lady Montilyet hasn't noticed the connection. Arya is known as 'Hawke' or 'The Champion' more so than her real name."

Cassandra nodded, a slight grin forming. "I believe I may owe Varric an apology."

Alexa grinned, standing and resting her hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "Give him some time, you both need to calm down." Cassandra nodded, her eyes conveying her thanks. Alexa smiled and walked away, deciding to give Arya and Hawke some time together.

As she wandered around, Alexa's thoughts turned to her family; wondering if her parents would be proud of her now. She'd saved as many people as she could when Corypheus attacked, and had lost no one except for the Chancellor in the gruelling trek through the snow to Skyhold. Shaking her head before she remained lost in the memories, the Inquisitor slowly made her way to the war room, passing her cousin and Varric with a wave. She entered Josephine's study and debated talking to the dark haired woman she had feelings for, until temptation to hear the Antivan's voice overtook the rogue. She approached Josephine's desk and waited patiently for the dwarf who was speaking to take her leave before Josephine noticed Alexa.

"Inquisitor! How may I help?" Alexa suppressed the shiver that rocketed through her body at Josephine's voice and smiled. She and Josephine hadn't spoken much since arriving at Skyhold, and now the purple-green eyed woman was at a loss for words as Josephine watched her, waiting for a response. Stammering, the Inquisitor managed a "Hi" before she ran off in the opposite direction, heading straight for the Undercroft, leaving a confused Josephine in her wake. She failed to see the smirking Leliana or the eyes of her cousin who knew all too well why her cousin was fleeing.

With a weary sigh, Arya bade farewell to Varric and followed her cousin, noticing the Ambassador who was now at the doorway with Leliana and speaking extremely fast. Shaking her head with a grin, Arya entered the Undercroft and found her cousin hammering away at a sword.

"Troubles of the heart cousin?"

Alexa grunted, her eyes filling with tears as she threw the sword across the room watching as it clattered to the ground.

"Why can't I speak to her without acting like a fool? I've had at least five conversations with her since this began and every time I say something ridiculous or I stutter!" Alexa slumped to the floor, her hands resting on her head as Arya knelt before her; neither woman noticing one of Leliana's spies slip into the room.

"You've had feelings for Josephine since we were younger and you saw her at Lucille's ball. You tripped over Kiara's Mabari pup, spilt red juice all down your front and took Kiara and I with you before standing and staring at her. Kiara and I had to drag you away and all you could say was 'she was more beautiful than the sunset over Lake Calenhad.' It was bound to happen, Alexa."

Alexa groaned, burying her face into her cousin's shoulder and sighed. "She must think I'm an absolute fool." Arya grinned and rubbed the young noble's back gently.

"Maybe she will find it endearing, cousin. "Modest in temper, bold in deed." Never forget that." Arya stood, holding her hand out for Alexa to take. "The Trevelyan motto, never did like it."

Alexa laughed, pushing her cousin ahead of her and nodding to Leliana's spy in the corner. Her mouth quirked at the look of shock on his face as the cousins left the chilly forge. She _was_ a rogue after all and if she failed to notice him then she wasn't a very good one. Following after her cousin, Alexa squared her shoulders. She had to inform the War Council what she had learned from Arya, contemplating if she should tell her companions and advisors of her relationship to the Champion.

"Well, I'm going to head off to Crestwood, I need to make sure the Warden hasn't been discovered. I will see you there." Alexa threw her arms around her smaller-framed cousin and nodded, knowing they would both be fine.

"When we return, we will find Kiara. _Someone_ must know where she is."

Alexa nodded, watching as her orange-red eyed cousin walked off and she smiled at Varric who appeared beside her.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" The blonde dwarf asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Of course, one thing I know for certain about my family is we're extremely difficult to kill. We're like the Blight; never truly gone." Varric chuckled, creamy-brown eyes alight with affection.

"I never thought of it that way!" He grinned at Alexa before walking off, muttering about the Blight and his next book.

The Inquisitor sighed, dropping into a nearby seat and resting her head on her arms. The black-haired woman was exhausted and the Mark on her hand was tingling uncomfortably. She rubbed her hand on the dark-grey material of her pants trying to giver herself some relief from the itch. Growling, she stood and headed to the war room; maybe distracting herself with her advisors talk and her plans to go to Crestwood would be enough to ignore the growing discomfort that this Mark would be the death of her.


	3. Crestwood and a Dragon

_**So I'm back with Chapter 2 and 3. Sorry for the long absence, life got in the way as it does. Updates will hopefully be more regular now. So here is Chapter 3 :)**_

Crestwood had been hard on the Inquisitor and her companions; the constant downpour made the trek to Hawke brutal, and the attacks from demons and bandits took it's toll on the black-haired woman. At least they had managed to capture Caer Bronach before continuing on to Hawke. Yet their travel was slow. Making camp closer to where she would find her cousin, Alexa took time to gather herself, watching Cassandra and Varric bicker over the fire and Dorian blantantly flirting with one of the scouts. She let out a quiet laugh before casting her gaze out over the land in front of her, grateful for the broken-down house she was currently under. She'd never been fond of the Inquisition camps; preferring to rest only long enough to replenish potions before pushing on. Alexa watched a small Druffalo wander across the grounds down from her before she turned to Cassandra and called the gruff Seeker over.

"Hawke shouldn't be too far, you and the boys stay here. I'll go find Arya and her Warden friend and report back."

Cassandra nodded cautiously, Alexa was well aware the Seeker wasn't fond of the Inquisitor wandering off on her own; but Alexa was certain there would be no trouble between the camp and the cave. Watching Cassandra retreat to the fire, Alexa grabbed her bow from where it was leaning against the house and jumped over the broken concrete wall, leaving the camp behind her. Choosing to slide down a small, muddy slope, purely for the fun of it, she headed to her cousin...and the Grey Warden.

Unable to see more than a few feet ahead in the fog and rain, Alexa walked up to the cave just in time to see Arya arriving with a wide grin, wiping the blood smeared across her face. Alexa sighed and tilted her head as she stopped before her cousin, her purple-green eyes checking for injuries. Satisfied, Alexa hugged her cousin before nodding to the cave with a curious look in her eyes.

"This Warden... is hiding in the cave here?" Arya nodded and began to walk into the cave, Alexa following behind, stopping occasionally to grab some deep mushroom and obsidian to stuff it into the pouch on her belt.

"His name is Stroud, hopefully he's still here."

Alexa hummed and pushed the wooden door open, her eyes watching for Stroud when a sword was thrust to her neck, causing the Inquisitor to reach for the dagger she had hidden in her belt.

"It's just us! I brought the Inquisitor." Came Arya's voice and Stroud relaxed, sheathing the sword in his grasp and introducing himself. Alexa, looked to her cousin before speaking again, wasting no time in asking the Warden about Corypheus and the Wardens. After learning that Corypheus' pet dragon may be an Archdemon and the Warden's were hearing the Calling, Alexa's thoughts turned to Kiara, her heart plummeting. After agreeing to meet Stroud in the Western Approach, Alexa took her leave, knowing Arya was behind her.

Reaching the outside of the cave, Alexa saw three bandits crouched around a campfire and slew them swiftly with her arrows, pulling them from the dead men as Arya approached, the mage's orange-red eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I do hope Kiara can tell the difference between a real Calling and a fake."

Alexa grunted, throwing a small bag of coin at her cousin before she looked at the other woman.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anyone dead as much as I want Corypheus dead. Maker, please, let Kiara be okay." She dropped to her knees in frustration, clenching and unclenching her marked hand, it glowing faintly as Arya begun to speak.

"I'll head back to Skyhold with you before going to the Approach, I'll talk to Varric about using his contacts to find Kiara, and maybe we can get your spymaster to help. But, this means we will have to disclose that we're all cousins."

Alexa nodded, breathing in deeply as she calmed her thoughts and stood to face the dead bandits.

"I don't care who knows now, cousin. We need to know she is safe and not enslaved to this false Calling. I still have things to do here in Crestwood, so if you want to wait at the camp or make your own way to Skyhold you can, cousin."

Arya laughed, wrapping her arm around the quick-tempered woman and pulled her close, kissing her head softly.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with you and your friends; I could of sworn I heard a dragon earlier."

Alexa laughed, pulling away from Arya as they wandered back to the camp, where they quickly relayed the information from Stroud to Cassandra, who in turn scripted a quick letter for one of the nearby ravens to take to Leliana. The small group, Arya included, then began to finish up what was needed in Crestwood, the rain not letting up. Typical.

Leading the party back towards the keep they captured earlier, Alexa grinned and laughed along at Varric and Hawke's banter, Cassandra's disgruntled noises, and Dorian's just as cheeky inputs. The black-haired woman couldn't help but note the deep affection that her cousin and Varric had for one another, and the thought filled her body with warmth. She hoped that with time, she would also have a strong friendship with _some_ of her own companions.

The group quickly made their way through to the old tavern where the Mayor had informed them they could drain the lake, Arya stopped to tease the young couple they found there, and they made short work of the mess that was Old Crestwood; uncovering the Mayors lies and glimpsing the striped tail of Hawke's dragon dissappearing into cloud, causing Cassandra to groan and mutter something about Iron Bull and Sera.

It had to have been several hours before the group had finally finished helping out everyone in Crestwood, closing every rift and battling the Northern Hunter dragon; that Alexa allowed herself to collapse onto one of the beds in the keep, her eyes fluttering from exhaustion. She felt the bed dip, and a subtle floral scent that she knew belonged to Dorian filled her nose. Sure enough, she cracked open her eyes to find the glamorous form of the mage smirking down at her.

"So, either you and Hawke are quietly sleeping together or you know one another, correct?"

Alexa choked on her laugh, pushing the flamboyant man she had quickly grown to respect gently on the shoulder, flashing him a grin.

"We are _certainly_ not sleeping together."

Dorian arched an eyebrow and Alexa sighed, "She's my cousin."

Dorian let out an impressed laugh and Alexa smiled up at him. "Well, that explains the kiss on the head I saw earlier today. I _may_ have been spying."

He stood, holding out a hand for Alexa to pull herself up with, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. "Your secret is safe with me."

Alexa returned the hug, and the pair walked out of the tent, confronted by Arya's curious gaze. She grinned at her and looked at Dorian.

"It's a good thing we're both _extremely_ gay or this would be awkward." Dorian laughed winking at Arya, before helping Cassandra gather up their things for the ride back to Skyhold.

Alexa moved beside her cousin and nudged her, resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder. With friends like Varric and Dorian, almost-friends like Cassandra and her cousin, Alexa knew she would have the strength to make it through whatever shit-storm they knew was about to come.


End file.
